


Your Final Act

by ThePrincessofPain



Series: Black Butler Poems [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Female Grell Sutcliff, POV Grell Sutcliff, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: I gave up my whole world for you...





	Your Final Act

You drew the line,

 _An-gel-ina_.

I reinforced it.

I don’t feel bad though.

Those whores deserved it.

 

We played our part,

And did it well.

Covering up these

Murders most foul.

 

I was foolish,

You were too.

I thought I was

Enough for you.

 

They’ve caught us now,

It’s over and done.

But you chose to protect that boy you call son.

 

Betrayal bubbles in my throat,

As do tears I won’t cry,

I thought you were different,

Madame Red.

Now it's to to say goodbye.

 

The brat before us is like a divide.

“This child is my-!”

Rage clouds my vision.

**Everything that you told me was a lie!**

 

I’ll kill you for this,

I’ll reap your soul.

There’s only room now for one leading role.


End file.
